plainrock124fandomcom-20200213-history
50 WAYS TO BREAK A LAPTOP
Synopsis King destroys a Toshiba Laptop in 50 different ways. Description Watch until the very end for some sneak peeks at future videos... ;) Thanks for watching! Summary # Basic Drop: King drops the laptop. # Basic Drop in Water: King drops the laptop in the water. # PC Gamer: King plays some Counter Strike: Global Offensive but when he dies King spills his Doritos (spelled Duretos) and Mountain Dew (that's actually just Water) on his laptop. # Alarm: King tries to hit the snooze button on his iPhone, but accidentally hits the laptop over instead. # Biking: King bikes over the laptop. # Windows 10: King is using the laptop but then a prompt asking him if he wants to upgrade to Windows 10 appears while a voice asks, "Would you like to upgrade to Windows 10?". King says no thanks to this, and throws it and gets his MacBook instead. He gets another prompt with the voice saying, "Upgrade to Windows 10?". King is confused by this and gets out his 3DS instead. He gets yet another prompt saying if he wants to upgrade to Windows 10, but the voice instead says, "Wanna play a game?". King puts down the 3DS and gets out his phone to call 911 due to him being scared. Before he hits Call the phone gets another Windows 10 prompt with the voice instead saying, "You lose." King yells and runs away. When he gets to the TV it has a picture of it installing Windows 10 while the voice says "You can not escape." The voice keeps on repeating Windows 10. King screams and runs out while a Windows 10 logo escapes the TV. The logo follows him and installs itself on a camera, which is an incompatible device. King comes back later to see Windows 10 has installed to the camera, while a Windows 10 logo comes out to jumpscare the viewer. # Design Fail: '''King talks about how on a fake Instagram picture he made to try to trick people he switched to Windows (which worked apparently), he had struggles trying to place it on a stand for MacBook's. Because the laptop wasn't a MacBook, the laptop constantly would fall. King demonstrates this by letting it fall by putting it on the stand. # '''Flip Phone: King constantly throws a flip phone to the laptop. # The Homeless: King finds a homeless man in his shed, and because of how angry he is at this, he throws the laptop at him. Because of this, the homeless man takes the laptop and uses it to shield his eyes while sleeping on the street. # iSheep: The screen shows an iPhone SE with some sort of black & white effect with music playing. A collection of Apple fans go over to the Apple store to buy the new iPhone after seeing one. On the way though, they all run over the laptop. # Fandroids: Same as the last one, but there's no music playing and the fans are fandroids instead of iFans. A collection of Android fans get angry at the new iPhone and on the way to go hate on it, they run over the laptop. # Coke Tower: King gets a 12-pack case of Coke and and empties them all out with water. He stacks it into a tower and throws the laptop into it. He then spills out the rest of the water onto the laptop and knocks over the laptop with a can. # Shower: King takes a shower with a laptop. # Bath: King takes a bath with a laptop. # Breakup: King's ex-girlfriend throws his laptop at him then King throws it back to his ex-girlfriend. # Inappropriate Videos: King watches inappropriate videos until his mom comes home so King tries to turn off his laptop by hitting it with a hammer. # Vegetables: King's mum uses the laptop as a cutting board. His son arrives and asks "what she's doing with her computer". His mum says that "his son was using his laptop in a way he wasn't supposed to, so she decided she would do it too". King then calls his mum a "stupid b(uh-oh)", then his mum asks "what he just said to him", and King says that "he said nothing". # Discipline: King's mom uses it to hit King. # Cyberbullying: '''Feminist Jones throws her laptop into a lake. # '''Spotify: King is listening to the end of a song. Once the song has ended, VERY LOUD Spotify Premium ad starts to play, which is saying: UPGRADE TO SPOTIFY F***ING PREMIUM RIGHT NOW! This scares King, causing him to fall out of the chair with the laptop. # Illusion: King tries to do an illusion photo that tells him to tilt it to the charging port, which is clearly meant for smartphones, and as a result, drops the laptop. # Defective: '''King turns on the hose and it sprays water at the laptop. # '''Fat People: King is at McDonald's, then he sees a Fat Customer who orders 5 Big Mac's, 3 Quarter Pounder's and a Diet Coke. King tells Fat Customer "Ha! Good for you for ordering Diet Coke." which makes the Fat Customer get angry and knock over King's laptop with his fat and tells him that him being fat isn't affecting anybody else. # Screen Protectors: King puts screen protecting tape on the laptop's screen, and then proceeds to hit the screen with a hammer. This doesn't work though, so he tries to do the same with the flip phone by putting the tape on the phone, and then hitting the phone with the hammer. This doesn't work either. # Fanfiction: '''King is going to type some fan fiction but he drops his water bottle picks it up and see that his laptop was missing. He finds it falling off a roof. # '''MLP Fanfiction: '''King is going to type some My Little Pony fanfiction but his bottle drops picks it up and the laptop gets covered in bleach. # '''Vegan: '''King looks at McDonalds burgers, then a vegan woman throws the laptop onto the ground and King asks "why she did it for". The woman says that she's "vegan". # '''Unfriended: King gets killed by a bin then the text shows the words "TECHNOLOGY CAN KILL. GET RID OF IT". He then throws the laptop down the stairs. # Tripod: '''King throws the laptop onto the ground. He unscrews the bottom legs of his tripod to reveal the spikes. He then hit the laptop with the spikes. # '''Cancer: King throws a Foxy plush onto the laptop 3 times. On the final time, it falls off the counter. # Keyboards: King plays a song on his piano, then he types into the laptop. He then continues to play the song on the piano, then he comments again. He then slams the piano keys and slams the laptop down, making it fall off the piano. # Wii Will: King does a parody to the song We Will Rock You, by throwing rocks and a Wii box to the laptop, as a big pun. # Summer Reading: '''King says "F*ck it!", and throws a book at the laptop. # '''Club Penguin: Communism96 tries to play Club Penguin. He logs in and his penguin name isn't approved in English. This makes him throw away the laptop and call Club Penguin support for help with his account. The woman in support tells him his penguin name violated the rules, so it was rejected. After this, Communism96 talks about communism, which makes the woman hang up. # Drama: King watches something sad then pours water on himself and the laptop. # YouTube Drama: King is watching DramaAlert and looks displeased. After KEEMSTAR questions him still getting hate, King throws the laptop onto a rock. # WiFi: After his laptop doesn't connect to the internet, King smashes his router. # Stair Wood: King drops his laptop on broken stair wood. # Vertical Video: King notices that the video is recording in Portrait Mode. He then throws it and cracks the phone screen. # Copyright Infringement: King uses a "catchy song" in his video, then the YouTube error says "Copyright everything!". King then says "Wait? Who's there?". He then sees what's happening and gasps. The YouTube error says "Copyright everything!". King then runs outside only to be surrounded by the YouTube error. He runs back home, while the YouTube error hammers the laptop, while it continually says "Copyright". # Piracy Police: '''King pirates some music, but the police catches him doing it. King runs away and drops his laptop, the cops beat the laptop. # '''Prank: '''King pulls a prank on a man by breaking his laptop and saying it's just a prank but he gets mad and kills the prankster with a knife. # '''Pinata: King's mum uses his son's laptop as a pinata. # Recycle: King throws the laptop into the recycling bin from the roof. # Trash: Same as the previous way, but he misses and the laptop hits the tree. Then the words "CLOSE ENOUGH" show up. # Tools: King smashes the laptop with tools. # Bending: King bends his laptop in a parody of "Will it Blend?" # Secret Love: King cheats on his wife (his MacBook). When the MacBook comes home, he throws his laptop out the window. The MacBook then comes home and says how her work was and then says "wait what's that?" # The Usual: King burns his laptop. # '''Plainrock124: '''The usual "This Video" joke but brought up after the text "THE MOST DEADLY THING TO ALL LAPTOPS" we (the viewer) sees a red line cross out the word laptop and then see tech be written under it. It is after that we see "50. This Video" but it gets changed via static to some clips of older 50 WAYS TO BREAK episodes, with the now deceased tech begging for King to stop. He (as we know) didn't listen and just mercilessly killed them with each way being more painful than the last. A piece of tech (assuming the tablet King destroyed in 50 WAYS TO BREAK A TABLET) asked: "Why are you doing this?" With past King from 50 WAYS TO BREAK A PHONE seen holding the iconic hot pocket in a gray cover, Then King in 50 MORE WAYS TO BREAK A PHONE is seen running then throws the HTC EVO 3D. And then another King assuming once more in 50 WAYS TO BREAK A TABLET. We sadly hear the tablet say slower "Why are you doing this?" With some light comical text saying "because it's fun". We are greeted back to the iconic "50. This Video" get crossed out in red again with text appearing not too long after it that says "50. PlainRock124" with some smaller text that says "THE MOST DEADLY THING TO EVERYTHING" then it cuts to black. # '''Sneak Peeks: '''King throws various technology at the laptop that he's going to smash in future videos, including the infamous 10K sub special Gaming PC. Characters *King Liang * Plainrocky123 * Toshiba Laptop * MacBook * iPhone SE * Windows 10 * 3DS * Canon Vixia HF R600 * Razr Flip Phone * Homeless King * Hammer * iSheep * Fandroids * Girlfriend * Bowser * Jacob Sartorius * King's Mom * Feminist Jones * Police Officer King * Fat Customer * Vegan King * Foxy * Siri (Voice Only) * Wii (Box Only) * Wii U (Box Only) * Communism96 * Club Penguin Support * Keemstar * Jesse Wellens (Mentioned) * LeafyIsHere (Mentioned) * RiceGum (Mentioned) * h3h3 (Cameo) * FouseyTube (Mentioned) * Bat * Camera Man * YouTube Copyright * FBI * Timmy * Geeksquad Employee * Will it Bend * LG Extravert * HTC Evo 3D * Kindle Fire * King's sister * Jazz Camcorder * LG Optimus Dynamic II * Olympus FE-170 * HP Keyboard * Gaming PC Trivia * Recently, King had to remove way 16 because it was copyright claimed by Jacob Sartorius. It is posted on his Twitter account. * The majority of the video was edited in Texas * The Toshiba Laptop model smashed in this video is a Satellite C75D-B7304. * The Bending Way Features a Parody to Blendtec's Will It Blend? videos Errors * King actually destroyed the laptop in 51 ways if you include "Sneak Peeks". Category:Electronics Category:Destruction Category:Computers Category:Videos Category:50 Ways To Break Category:Laptops Category:Technology